A New Queen has entered
by xoxorissykinsxoxo
Summary: First story R&R PLEASEEE!


Characters: Allison Rivers Kayleigh Thomas, Mariella Carter, Madison Carter, Chad Wellington, Zack Peters, Dixon Ott , Molly Adams

I gazed out the window as I drove past sunset boulevard to the LAX airport I was wearing a BCBG flowy tank tap with Rock & Republic skinny jeans with Chanel stripy heels. I thought about the fact that I was moving to Westchester, New York. I loved the California air the warm weather the kind of weather that kept you tan all year long. Million of things ran through my head "will people like me, will I make friends and will there be cute boys. The worst thing I would be leaving behind is my boyfriend Greg Williams the quarterback of Williamsburg Day.

I hated the fact that I couldn't try out for head cheerleader anymore I had amazing routine but no I'm moving to Westchester where its cold really cold. I saw the airport coming closer as I stared out my limo window. I tried to think to positive I would be meeting new people; I would be at a new school that would I dominate or at least try to. I will be able to try out for head cheerleader at Briarwood Academy making a name for myself. I picked up Arlington – Hills Academy the handbook and flipped through the pages and saw the campus. The campus looked like a college the buildings were connected it looked amazing she flipped the pages and saw pictures of the football games and the cheerleaders she couldn't help but smile.

Her driver interrupted her thoughts by saying:

"We are at the airport" said Harris, Ashley's driver

I put my handbook in my Dolce & Gabbana handbag then reapplied my lip gloss and gave my long silky black hair a finally fluff then got out of the limo. I tried to fake enthusiasm but when I saw my drivers face he smiled and said:

"It will be okay, trust me, you can always max out your dads credit card like you always do", said Harris

"Yes I have" I said smiling and then hugged my driver he was always like a second dad to me I could tell him everything like he wouldn't judge me or tell my dad who was strict about everything that included boys, the kind of friends I hung out with but I loved him like a special edition Gucci handbag that my mom had brought since my mom was a fashion designer. I gave my driver a final wave goodbye as I tried to think positive once again. I put on my Dolce & Gabbana aviators as I entered LAX airport. I heard my iphone 3G vibrating it was text from my driver saying;

**Harris: board airplane 95, and be safe and your new driver will be meeting in the Westchester Airport**

**Ashley: okay thanks, and yeah sounds good **

I took one last look at my seat to make sure I didn't forget anything and I didn't , I reapplied my MAC lip-gloss then put my long silky black hair into high ponytail. I look around the crowded airport looking for my new driver all I knew about him was that he was short , chubby and bold- headed but he was nowhere to found . That's when I saw this guy with shaggy black with piercing blue eyes walking towards me he was adorable he looked about my age. As he got closer I could feel the butterflies floating in my stomach. He smiled at me and I couldn't help smiling back at him then he said:

"You must be Allison Rivers" said the boy reaching out his hand for a handshake

"Yes, I said smiling returning the handshake

"Yes, my name is Chad Wellington" said Chad

Oh, do you know where my driver is, I have been waiting for awhile" I said

"Uh, he couldn't make it since your dad asked him to upgrade the limo

I followed Chad Wellington out of the airport to see my dad with his new girlfriend Shelli Tinsley. I couldn't believe that my dad actually find her attractive and the fact that I have to live with her. Shelli began to speak,

"Hey, I can't wait until you see the house" said Shelli

"Really, I bet it's in the ghetto or maybe not since my dad paid for it" said Ashley

"Allison that's no way to talk to your future step – mother", said William Rivers

"I am deeply sorry", said Allison

Chad Wellington looked up like he understood but all I did was get in the limo. The rest followed and got in the car she stared out her eyes were tearing up. Her iphone vibrated signaling she had a text. She grabbed her Dolce & Gabbana tote and saw her phone she had a text from Ellie Woodsmen who was her best friend.

Ellie: I can't believe you moved and you have to live with bimbo your dad loves; I bet the house is a disaster

She laughed then replied by saying

Allison: I know it's probably a mess

Her dad nudged her and whispered "here is your new home". She looked out the window and was surprised. The house was beautiful it had two guest houses. Chad Wellington opened her door she immediately ran into the house to find the room for her. She ran up the stairs to the left she saw her name engraved on the door. She opened the door and started walking in there was a desk on the other side of the room with Macbook Air on it. She saw the closet walked in. The closet was filled with her clothes and more. The color of her room was purple and white.

**The next day**

She woke up walked to Macbook logged on she researched Arlington – Hills Academy. She saw a link that said Zeta Sigma Zeta. Zeta Sigma Zeta is known for sisterhood, excellence. She continued she was the house and the girls who pledged and yes I'm pledging. The academy started in 2 weeks. She got dressed she was wearing her favorite BCBG metallic Jacquard Contrast Dress with Chanel heels her long silky brunette hair was straighten to perfection . She left the house and get into her silver Mercedes – Benz. She put the address to Arlington – Hills Academy into her GPS. After about an hour of driving she saw the wooden sign. She turned into the academy and saw Chad Wellington.

She stopped the car and beeped her horn to get his attention. He turned around and said;

"Hey, what are you doing here", said Chad

"I'm checking out the Zeta Sigma Zeta house", said Allison

"Oh, do you need any help", said Chad

"Yeah I think I do" said Allison

Chad got into her car and drove around until they saw the house. Allison got out the car walked to the front door. She knocked on the door and heard a girl say coming, the girl opened the door a few seconds later.

"Hey I'm Allison Rivers", said Allison continuing, I'm a new student at Arlington – hill"

Uh, I'm Mariella Carter, the Zeta Sigma Zeta president, "said Mariella smiling her perfectly white straight teeth.

"That's cool, I wanted to pledge Zeta Sigma Zeta" said Allison

"Well you actually look like a Zeta Sigma type girl, you have unbelievably fashion taste. Come by tomorrow around 12, said Mariella


End file.
